


Lollipops

by WholesomeTrash



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Gavin Wants to Know the Ways of the Android, How Do I Tag, M/M, Suggestive Themes, Swearing, and Connor being slightly melancholy, i guess, just two dorks being dorks, like barely - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholesomeTrash/pseuds/WholesomeTrash
Summary: Connor and Gavin stand alone in the snow by the precinct.Turns out the detective might be a little more open to learning about androids than Connor thought.(Also, Connor, you have a fucking crush. Deal with it.)





	Lollipops

**Author's Note:**

> I’m exhausted.

Detroit was quiet. Snow tumbled from the sky on the cold winter’s night, painting the streets a solid white. Pristine and untrodden, shining with crystals only ever visible in the morning sun. 

Stood at the edge of the precinct, adorned by a heavy grey coat, gazing ahead into the street, Connor sighed. His breath wafted hauntingly through the icy air, rising and rising until it disappeared with the wind. 

Something about the atmosphere always left him feeling melancholy, in the quiet chill, during this time of year. He supposed it brought back memories; memories of a cruel woman resided in his head, criticizing his every decision and every move. 

The thought of Amanda still brought that slight twinge of fear coursing through his system. 

He still couldn’t look Markus directly in the eye without cringing. Though, despite this, the revolution’s leader was insistent on becoming friends with him. On more than several occasions Connor had found himself stepping foot into Carl Manfred’s expansive home, marveling at the art and sketches covering every square inch.

_“Connor, I’d like you to meet someone,” Markus smiled warmly, “my father has a lovely little house not to far from here. Would you like to come visit sometime?”_

He could do nothing to refuse after seeing the android’s radiant grin. 

Connor could’ve laughed at the memory, seeing only now the irony in the word “little”. 

A lonely mocking bird landed on the vastness of white, leaving little footprints as it dug and flicked up specks of snow, searching determinedly for a hint of food. Connor watched it with curious eyes, analyzing and filing away learned information for later use. 

For approximately 5.74 seconds, the bird’s gaze focused on him. It stared with such intensity Connor tilted his head, wondering how something could look so knowing yet so oblivious at the same time. 

_“Sounds like an android I know,”_ he imagined Hank snickering. He smiled. 

 

“What are you grinning about, tin-can?” 

 

Connor gave an almost violent start, led turning red as he whipped his head around to stare at Detective Reed, now next to him, incredulous. He took a moment to calm, fear turning to relief turning to slight annoyance. 

“Must you sneak up on me, Detective?” He asked hesitantly, the sudden proximity between them making his circuits buzz curiously. The man looked like he was about to burst into laughter, a slight smirk forming at the corner of his mouth. His disheveled hair wavered in the gentle breeze, and the red tint to his nose and cheeks left the android peering in unconscious fascination.

“I honestly didn’t think that would work,” Gavin said, shaking his head, “scaring an android-what a riot.” 

“I am a deviant, Detective Reed.” Connor countered dryly. 

“Yeah, okay.” He rolled his eyes. 

The detective pulled out a cigarette and lighter. The android watched from the corner of one eye as he puffed and puffed, blowing up billows of soft smoke. The way it curled and separated was mesmerizing; he followed its journey upwards, swirling in a silent dance that made him pervious to its trance. 

“So,” Gavin started, “what are you doing out here?” 

“I could ask you the same thing.” 

The detective looked down at the cigarette, then to Connor, eyes squinting. “Not allowed to smoke inside.” 

The android felt a swell of embarrassment wash over him, and his cheeks grew hot with thirium. The man raised an eyebrow at him before going back to his smoke, still waiting on an answer. 

“I just needed some fresh air.” He said at last, rubbing his arm. The tint of embarrassment remained for a time, finally fading when Gavin doused his light and tossed the cig into the trash bin. 

The two of them stood silently, just listening. The faint sound of sirens, the little whistle of passing winds. Connor didn’t quite know what to do with himself. Perhaps he should’ve headed back inside long ago. He doubted the person beside him enjoyed his company. 

 

“And?” 

 

The android froze, turning and tilting his head. The detective was staring hard in front of him, unmoving. 

“...and what, Detective Reed?” His voice was small. Too small. Hank had told him many times to hold his ground in the past. To speak clearly and with confidence. Yet now, it just felt wrong. The earth around them was deathly quiet. Why disturb that? 

“And, why did you need some fresh air?” Gavin asked. He turned to look at him. 

Those  _eyes_.  Those cold, unyielding, almost  _demanding_ eyes. Connor was speechless. Even though he was a few inches taller than the detective, he felt incredibly small under his gaze. 

“I-um...” he sputtered. He could feel his cheeks getting hot again; but for a whole different reason this time. 

“Well?” 

Connor looked away.

“Because I felt suffocated. I knew the air was clean in the office, I even analyzed it, but...my newfound emotions got the better of me.” 

Gavin, to the android’s great relief, turned away as well, fixing his focus on something insignificant. Connor could practically  feel  the contemplation oozing out of him in waves. 

Something clicked in him, then. Standing in the snow, eyes set into a firm frown and mouth the same, Detective Gavin Reed was trying to _understand_ him. The android was in a shocked silence at this revelation. 

Reed, famously known for his hatred and scorn for androids, was attempting to _learn_. Whether to use the information given as leverage to get under his skin or otherwise, it still didn’t change the fact that he wanted to know. 

Connor knew he couldn’t stop himself even if he wanted to. 

“Would you..,” he paused, fiddling with the coin inside his pocket, “like to know more? About me?” 

 

Detective Reed turned, and grinned at him. 

 

 

 

——

 

 

 

“So, wait wait wait-“ Gavin held up a finger, silencing anything the prototype was about to say, “you’re telling me androids can analyze shit by  _licking_ it?” 

“The feature is actually only applied to me,” Connor answered matter-of-factly, albeit a bit proudly, “I was designed to help with investigations, so it is useful that I’m basically a walking forensics lab.” 

“Holy  _shit_ ,” the detective’s eyes had a sparkle of mischief to them. 

“And you can analyze  _anything_?” 

Connor nodded, tilting his head. “Is there anything you would like me to test?” 

As soon as the words came out, Gavin was on his feet, a suggestive smirk spreading across his face. Connor felt his circuits buzz with that same feeling as before, a light blue hue dusting his cheeks. 

“Okay, hear me out-“ 

The android waited with bated breath, suddenly very hot. Did someone turn on the heater? Or was he malfunctioning? No, that was impossible, he checked for irregularities just that morning. Did it have something to do with-

 

_ “ Lollipops.”  _

 

 

 

 

 

Needless to say, Connor was convinced he broke something during that conversation, and proceeded to make Hank take him to Jericho for repairs afterward. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are candy. And I love candy!!


End file.
